


Contagious

by scarletnightfire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a whore, Contagious Sex Virus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, First chapter is SFW, Gavin is in denial, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sex Virus, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnightfire/pseuds/scarletnightfire
Summary: Connor and Hank are investigating an apartment and Connor contracts a sex virus. He isn't aware of this until its too late.





	1. I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is completely SFW but the second chapter will be pure smut.

Lt. Anderson kicked in the door to the dingy looking apartment, gun drawn. Connor filed in behind him. The apartment was completely bare other than a few empty Chinese takeout containers scattered around on the carpet. Connor picked up one of the abandoned containers. This one was still a little warm and was not finished. Connor stuck the dirty chopsticks in his mouth.  
“Ah, Connor do you really need to do that?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant, there are traces of saliva from Joshua Davis, age 32, a multimillionaire hacker, infamous for hacking into Cyberlife’s bank accounts for his own gain. No one has been able to track down the accounts the money was transferred into before they were deleted."  
“Not much for a multimillionaire hacker”  
“It is probable he only used this apartment for his hacking, it is low-profile and easy to evacuate,”  
Connor looked out the window, “there is also an easy view of the parking lot.”  
“I have deducted that he saw our car pull into the parking lot, identified it as the police and fled through that window," Connor pointed to a window on another wall, which pointed to the side of another building, “ which has a fire escape that leads to the back of the building, he is long gone by now.”  
“Well, let's investigate the apartment maybe he left something behind in his hurry.”  
“Alright Lieutenant”  
Connor went into the bathroom while Anderson treaded cautiously into the backroom. As Connor was about to stick something else in his mouth he heard the Lieutenant yell.  
“Hey, Connor come look at this!”  
Connor put the toothbrush down and joined Hank in the backroom. There was an office chair laying on the ground, haphazardly thrown onto the carpet. In the corner of the room was a small desk. There was a terminal sitting on the desk.  
“I’ll interface with the terminal and see if he forgot to cover any of his tracks."  
He touched the translucent screen, his synthetic skin fading away to reveal his pale plastic skeleton. There was a password, it took almost a minute but he managed to overwrite the program.  
“You okay there Connor?”  
“I'm fine Lieutenant there was a password but I managed to overwrite th-.”  
Connor stopped abruptly his voice turning to static, the terminal began to smoke.  
“Connor!"  
Hank tried to pull Connor away from the terminal but was shocked in the process. He cradled his arm to his chest, the muscles cramping.  
“Fuck!”  
Connor pulled his hand away from the terminal aggressively, then stilled. He was still for a moment then,  
“System reboot successful; Programs functional; All components functional; Virus eradicated.”  
Connor blinked a few times in rapid succession, then looked around the room.  
“Lieutenant! Are you okay!”  
“Just a little shock, I’m fine," he grunted as he experimentally stretched his arm.  
“You should be worried about yourself, what the fuck happened?!” “I attempted to access the system's files but was attacked by a virus as the programs were wiped. My security system managed to kill it before it reached any important systems."  
“English, Connor?”  
“I'm fine but we won't be able to learn anything from this terminal."


	2. Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah its been like 5 months since I posted this. Some shit happened in my life and I got super duper depressed. I feel like I'm over-sharing but what the fuck ever. I checked back on this and it has like 3000 hits! and over a hundred kudos! I feel really validated right now so I finally mustered up the brain power to write. Sorry if its short and I can't tell if its okay or incredibly cringy but whatever. I ended up breaking up the next scene into two chapters cuz I feel like you guys deserve to be updated before I probably maybe slip into another creative coma.

"Well since there's nothing here we might as well get back to the station, this is gonna be a fuckton of paperwork."

The pair exited the building and approached Hank's car.

"Lieutenant, I believe I should drive, you appear to still be experiencing muscle tension in your arm"

"Shut up Connor, I can do it"

"I must insist for both of our safety"

Hank huffed a bit but begrudgingly got into the passenger's seat.  
As Connor buckled his seatbelt he said, "I recommend you try some tea with white willow bark, it is a natural muscle relaxant."  
Hank didn't answer but Connor could vaguely hear him grumble something about "hippie shit"

They made it back to the station and the rest of the day was uneventful. Hank grumbled at his desk about having to do paperwork but actually managed to get most of it done.  
Soon it was time to clock out and Hank stood up.  
"Connor, you coming?"

"No Lieutenant, I think I'll stay and go over the CCTV footage and see where our hacker escaped to" 

"Okay, I'll go ask Colin if he has the same plans"  
Soon after the revolution, Hank had opened his home to Connor and not soon after his upgraded model who now preferred to be addressed as Colin. 

Connor watched as Colin refused Hank's offer and remained seated at his desk with an annoyed looking Detective Reed. Colin was probably forcing Reed to stay and finish up some work. His upgraded model was a lot stricter than himself even as a deviant. 

So he continued his work, going through every CCTV camera's footage that was anywhere near the apartment they investigated. Yet, nothing! It was as if this hacker vanished into thin air! 

He was feeling something, an emotion, he didn't like this one. Emotions were still pretty new and he was trying his best to get comfortable with the "shitshow" as Hank called it that emotions were. He thinks this one is frustration. Its kind of like anger but instead of feeling like it was bursting out of him this was like a ball of barbed wire in his stomach poking and prodding at him making him want to just shut down and stop trying. 

He felt a little hotter than usual which he thought was probably normal of this emotion, frustration, but just to be sure he did a systems analysis. He expected to get a message that told him he was fine but instead all he got were tons of error messages. He couldn't analyze any programs or try to figure out what was wrong.  
He was about to go get help when all of a sudden his temperature seemed to spike and continue to rise. He got dizzy and everything was a bit fuzzy like there was a cloud of static surrounding his head. He was confused but it wasn't all that unpleasant. It reminded him of what Hank described being drunk felt like.  
Connor looked around the precinct's office, it was deserted except for Colin and Reed. He suddenly got an urge to go talk to Colin, he didn't know why but he really wanted to go be near Colin.

He sauntered over to the taller android's desk. 

"Hiiiii Colin"

"Hello, Connor is there somethi-"  
At this point, it seemed that Connor had lost all self-control.  
Suddenly, Connor straddled Colin in his desk chair, facing him.  
Colin gritted his teeth, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair so tightly the faux leather began to crack apart.  
"Connor what are you doing"

"Just let me show you something Colin, I know you'll like it"

"Connor your internal temperature is very high are you okay"

"I'm fine, just look at this"

Connor put his hand on Colin's neck the synthetic skin fading away from the spot on both androids.  
Colin gasped as thousands of erotic images and videos flashed in his mind disguising some suspicious coding.  
Colin felt hot and a bit dizzy.

He was suddenly made aware of a bulge growing in his pants when Connor ground down on him roughly. Colin grabbed Connor's hips, stilling him for a moment before Connor could kiss him feverishly. Colin growled into the kiss causing a shiver to run down Connors spine right to his dick. Colin abruptly stood up and slammed Connor down onto his and Gavin's desks.

Gavin looked up suddenly at the intrusion of his space. Surprisingly, he hadn't been aware of what was happening only a few feet away from him. In his defense he was wearing headphones, blaring some ridiculously loud music while he tried to get his paperwork dome so the plastic prick he had as a partner would let him go the fuck home. He was very much aware now. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he said as he slid his headphones off. Colin looked up and matter-of-factly said, "I'm gonna fuck this little slut till he screams." 

Gavin coughed roughly and said, "O-okay, well I'll just go then."

This time it was Connor's turn to speak, "Gaviiiin, don't you at least want to watch," he whined. 

Gavin began to sputter at this, "Well, I, uh *cough* umm"

Colin looked at him with a devilish look in his eyes, "Come on Reed, this little cockslut would just love to have your dick down his throat while I fuck him," he said as he began to unbutton Connor's pants. Connor moaned at this, and if Gavin didn't admit that that was now one of his favorite sounds he'd be lying to himself.

" Threesome with two of your android coworkers in the precinct's office?  
Pros: threesome with two of your android coworkers in the precinct's office.  
Cons: Threesome with two of your *android* *coworkers* *in the precinct's office*, " Gavin thought to himself.  
"Fuck it."  
"That was my intentions, Detective, " Colin said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who left kudos or a comment it really motivated me to continue this story so thank you a lot.
> 
> Also sorry if this is super cringy; please tell me if so because I feel like I sound like an absolute virgin when I write about sex.


End file.
